The invention concerns a process and a device for the cooling of hollow synthetic material profiles during extrusion by means of direct heat exchange with a cooling medium.
The hollow synthetic material profiles, e.g., window profiles of thermoplastics, are not possible to cool conventionally from the inside due to the small cross-sections. With outside calibration and cooling with water from the outside, the rate of cooling, and consequently also the extrusion rate, will be limited.